Gent's Adventures in Camp Half Blood
by Max8080
Summary: A boy named Gent loses his mom in a car crash and is taken to Camp Half Blood, where he, a son of Hepheastus, trains to someday get her back, and fight some monsters, too. What will he find? I don't know... Or do I... Squeaky clean, rated K  just in case.
1. I Take a Nap

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Gent. There, short and sweet.**

Hi. I'm Gent. That stands for Generation, not gentleman. Yeah, I know. I love to invent and, as it turns out, there's a good reason for that. But I'm getting ahead of myself there. Let me start from the beginning…

I was with my mom, and she was looking awfully chesty today. Chesty is a word I made up to describe how my mom looks like, which is like she always wants to get something off her chest. I've learned to deal with it.

So, my mom's looking really chesty today, and I looked over at the book sitting on the passenger seat of the car. _How to Learn Aincient Greek: for Dummies_. We were driving to Long Island which, considering I live in Philadelphia, is a pretty long drive. I'm an only child, so at least I didn't have to worry about obnoxious poking, whining, bathroom breaks, etcetera, and etcetera, just a long quiet drive to Long Island for unknown reasons.

"Mom, why are driving to Long Island?" I asked for what probably was the tenth time in the past five minutes.

"I told you, Gent, I'm taking you to a place where you do stuff." Even though it was cool my mom said modern things and wasn't stuck in some other era of cool, it still drove me crazy how she answered me so generally to dodge the question, like she does all the time about dad.

Dad was a guy who did good, liked things, and built cool stuff, according to my mom. He "died" when I was a little Swiss. (The Swiss Army Knife is my favorite tool. So many little tools in one! I get giddy just thinking about it.) Ever since then I've been living with my mom, training my self in the arts of Kwon-Make-something-cool-and-have-it-not-blow-up-in-my-face-Jitsu.

So, with nothing to do, no books to read, and nothing to tinker with (which is extremely rare), I lie down and fell asleep.

Want to know how I slept?

I woke up to my mom's dying screams, bathed in fire.


	2. Chaos Sits on My Mom

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. Personally, I'm not sure why people put a disclaimer on every chapter, but I'm going to **_**assume**_** it's mandatory so I don't get in any legal trouble.**

So, I woke up, and my mom's screaming, and I'm on fire. Me and the car and everything in a ten-yard radius. It looks like something-or some_one_ as I would find out- had caused the Camaro we were driving to explode.

"Gent! Get to Long Island! Strawberries!" my mom yelled, although I could hardly hear her through people screaming, crackling fire, and…was that growling?

I turned in the direction of the sound, and what I saw…man, no human should have to see that. The beast looked like a hybrid of chaos. Its front was like a lion, but towoard the back, its fur melded into scales, its back half being of a ginormous snake. In the middle, it seemed to have the hooves and fur of a goat. My eyes never made it up to its head—or _heads_—and even if I had, all I would have seen was fire.

"WHOA!" I screamed, barely missing the flames. But the monster wasn't after me. I watched in horror as the beast lumbered over to where my mom lay sprawled on the ground, wiggled up, and sat. Yup. My mom was sat on by a wild lion-goat-snake-thing.

"NO!" I screamed. But I had bigger problems. Much bigger problems. Because the beast soon sat up and started towoard me.

I was next.

**So, yea, Chapter 2… no, all of the chapters aren't going to be this short. A lot of times I'll just be pressed for time, so I'll write what I can. Look out for Chapter 3, I Swordfigt…With an Axe!**


	3. I Swordfight With an Axe

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. However, if I was, I would give Annabeth a bigger knife and Percy his own sitcom…O.K, maybe I wouldn't. A guy can dream, write? (**_**No**_**, that's not a typo. Can't you recognize a pun when you see one?)**

The beast lumbered towards me, flames spewing out of its mouth. I knew if I didn't do something now, I would be the newest addition to the Chimera's signature pancake menu.

Wait, how did I know that it was a Chimera? I was confused, but right now I had bigger problems. That's when the watch started to vibrate.

I had gotten the golden steampunk watch for my tenth birthday. It was a gift from my dad right before he "died", and my mom was told to give it to me when I turned ten. Which is exactly what she did.

The watch vibrated and, to my horror, began to fall apart. That is a sad sight for an inventor, especially an inventor. But it wasn't just falling apart. It was…_reconstructing_? The watch was like a Transformer, if you've seen any of those movies. It seemed to crawl into my hand as it elongated and bloomed in a bouquet of blades and parts. In three seconds flat I was holding a full size, double-bladed battle axe.

On instinct, I swung.

The Chimera never saw it coming. Its dismembered toes fell at my feet, and—was that gold?—seeped from the wounds. But that just made it mad. Flames soon shot in my direction.

I lunged, swinging unsuccessfully at the Chimera and running around like I was on fire—which I soon would be if I didn't act fast. I ran around to the back and prepared. The Chimera started to turn around and, with its intense flames already searing my back, I delivered the final blow.

As the axe penetrated the Chimera's side, it blew. Literally. It was like detonating a stick of dynamite in a sand castle. Gold dust went _everywhere_. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a chariot and a girl with a knife approaching me.

But I was distracted by the intense pain singing my back, and, lo and behold, my body finally does what my brain had been telling it to do for a long time.

I fainted.

**Yo, cool, Chapter 3! Up next: Chapter 4, ****Annabeth Bakes Cookies****! Please Review! (I just made this account, and I need some constructive criticism.) No flames, be nice, eat bacon, blah, blah, blah… **


	4. Annabeth Bakes Cookies

**Disclaimer: ? Heh, heh…sorry…**

It was a long time before I finally woke up from my crazy dreams of a snake's butt.

I seemed to be in some kind of…farm house? Infirmary? It was hard to tell, things just kept shifting like they usually do. Did I tell you I had vision problems? Well, I think I do, because occasionally something blurs and I see weird hallucinations. But it's no biggie.

I was alone, but I could hear hushed voices in another part of the cabin. I strained to hear snippets of conversation.

"Hepheastus?"

"Defeat the Chimera?"

"No way-"

Soon Ms. Knife Girl came in with a tray of chocolate-chip cookies.

"I don't usually treat campers like this." She winked. "Just thought you should know."

They were the gooiest, chewiest, chocolatiest, _yummiest_ cookies I had ever tasted in my life! More than that, they seemed to almost rejuvenate him, make the burns feel like mere itches.

"Special formula with ambrosia in the center. Like it?" She seemed eager for an honest opinion, so I gave her one.

"Eese aa wa wes cookas I eah saysed ih wy wife!" I sputtered through a mouthful of gooey, chewy goodness.

"What?"

I swallowed. "Sorry. I meant, 'these are the best cookies I ever tasted in my life.'"

"Oh. Thanks!" Even though I didn't know her, I could tell this wasn't her usual behavior.

"Annabeth, stop hitting on the poor kid!" Whoever had spoken was now laughing and running for their life as the girl—Annabeth—chased after him full speed. I could hear his footsteps pounding outside.

That's when things got weird.

I was just about ready to dismiss the whole thing as a crazy, wacked out dream when an alabaster horse strode in, rider included. No, wait—the horse became the rider at the neck area of the horse. On instinct I knew it was a centaur, or half-man, half-horse. I could tell he was a leader, reeking of authority.

Whoever he was, he had a _lot_ of explaining to do.

**Hey, Chapters 3 and 4 in the same day! Cool! It's official: I'm probably going to make chapters this short. I think its better and less overwhelming, both to write and to read. I haven't come up with a solid name for Chapter 5, but I'm thinking about ****I Get a Hole in My Liver.**** Huh? Huh? Please review!**


	5. I Get a Hole in My Liver

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Gent. Gent is mine. Did that sound weird?**

By dinnertime I was now O.K. with being a half-blood.

I'm not going to recap the conversation between me and Chiron (the centaur), but it went something like this:

"You're a son of a god."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are.

"Coolio."

Annabeth had given me a tour of the camp. I'll be training here? Sweet! But the dinner…bell…conch…thing rang before I could see my new home sweet cabin.

"Where's the drinks?"

The other campers just stared at me, like they had played a practical joke and were waiting for me to find it.

"Ugh! No drinks? Ah…what I wouldn't give for some !"

_Slurpurp, fizz…_

"What the heck?" I had a full cup of DP!

The pizza was good.

"Please proceed to the armory racks to prepare for Capture the Flag" Chiron announced.

"Ooh! Capture the Flag? Sounds fun!"

It wasn't. These people take Capture the Flag _way_ too seriously.

"You people take Capture the Flag _way_ too seriously!" I yelled to no one in particular as I ran for my life, dodging arrows, swords, and hordes of angry ADHD kids. I had been running like that in circles for half an hour, and I was convinced I would die.

But then, as I thought all hope was lost, there it was, a brilliant sapphire blue: the Flag.

_There's no way it can be that easy_, I thought, and instantly began looking for any kind of spring mechanism, trap, ambush, anything. Then I saw it: three shadows among the thousands of others that I knew could only be created by 4x compound bows and arrows… and the blue team warriors holding them. I immediately set to work.

I needed two strong sticks, rope, some sap, and a 4x compound bow and arrow. Drat. That was one 4x compound bow and arrow more than what I had. So I did something stupid: I ran up to the Flag, grabbed it, and ran.

No sooner had I started running then I had three angry archers on my tail. That's when it happened: SuperAwesomeWatch strikes again. In the time it took me to register what was happening, my watch had shifted into a—wouldn't you know it—4x compound bow and arrow. I slapped my makeshift hook onto the tip and fired.

Thank goodness. It went just where I wanted it to go: up in a tree, hoisting the Flag up in the branches…on Red's territory. But now, I felt a sharp pain that hadn't been there before. I looked down…and a blue, bloody arrow sprouted from my liver.

"_**OH MY *bleep*ING GOD!**_" several campers, both Red and Blue, had gathered around me.

"What's wrong?" asked a camper.

"_**THERE'S A *bleep*ING HOLE IN MY *bleep*ING LIVER!**_!" I was screaming my head off.

"No need for profanity." Chiron made his way to the front and gave me some ambrosia. The wound seemed to heal ten times faster, and the pain faded.

"There, there." Annabeth practically cradled me like a baby as she "helped" me to my cabin. I still didn't know what had her so giddy. But I was too exhausted to appreciate her or the cheers of my fellow Red team.

Epic watches, magic beverages, Extreme Capture the Flag, popularity. I didn't think things could get any better.

Then I saw my cabin.

**Whew! Chapter 5! I'm on a roll! Next up, ****Chapter 6: I Get Played by the Love Nurse!**** Please Review! I need constructive criticism! (Maybe you can advertise too, heh, heh, just kidding.)**


	6. I Get Played by the Love Nurse

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan.**

My cabin was sweet! Tools and parts strewn everywhere, and a dozen or so kids just like me just chillaxin'. This was amazing. I immediately started to tinker around with the different tools available to me, but soon grew tired and fell asleep.

As impossible as this seems considering what other campers have told me, I had a dreamless sleep.

I woke up sprawled on the workbench, drooling over a wrench. I quickly tossed it aside. Everyone else was gone, and I began to worry that I had missed out. But when I ran out (still in my PJ's), I saw everyone still out, but they were all headed toward the beach.

"Hey!" I shouted to a random boy passing by. "Where's everyone going?"

"Are you kidding? The Aphrodite girls are throwing a beach party and there will be BIKINIS!" And with that, he was gone.

_What the word? I've nothing to lose_, I thought. _And if these parties are really that awesome, it's got to be worth seeing. _So I ran in, got my Hawaiian Camp Half-Blood swim trunks on, and followed them out.

The party was definitely worth checking a look. Pizza, burgers, volleyball, dancing, surfing, and a ton of other stuff, all going on simultaneously. But the real action seemed to be a crowd of guys revolving around…around… Oh, my word.

Girls.

I have never felt love before. You can pity me all you want, but I've seen enough soap opera reruns to know that opposite-sex relationships never ended well. So it was quite a moment when I found myself falling head over heels for them, using my miniscule size to weave through the hordes of pathetic, infidel, unworthy-of-their-beauty guys toward the girls.

They were just sitting there on the rocks, sending guys on errands and striving to look their best, a feat that they had already accomplished with flying colors. I just stared for a solid minute before a miracle occurred.

"You there! The short one! Get me lemonade! I'm parchhhhhhed!" She called in a whiny voice.

I was more than obliged.

"Suuuurrreeeeeee" I said dreamily. I, quick as could be, weaved back through the crowds and bolted to the stand. I was blocked by a passerby, who obviously meant to do it.

The boy was average looking, with brown hair and amber eyes.

"Move! Can't you see that gggiiirrrllllleeeeee… that girl is thirsty?"

"I'm helping," he said, and slapped me in the face. "You're getting played harder than a lyre, dude. Those are the Aphrodite girls!"

It took me a second to make the connection. _Aphrodite = goddess of love. Blast!_

"Automotive wrenching screwdrivers of nuts n' bolts and drills of HADES!" I muttered.

"No need to get upset, it happens to everyone. I'm Grayson, son of Hermes, god of thieves and travel. In other words, I'm the son of the guy who will take all your stuff if you don't pick his airline."

I laughed. That was actually funny.

"I'm Gent. Short for Generation, not Gentleman. Apparently son of Hephaestus, the guy who will beat the tar out of you from 50 miles away with a stapler and a click pen."

We both laughed, and I knew right away that we would be good friends, the kind that stick together, at school, on weekends, and on the quest I would receive the very next day.

** Chapter… whatever, up and ready. If you like it, recommend it to a friend. I noticed a spike in visits last Wednesday, and more hits would really make my day. Please review! I WILL read them and I WILL improve my stories appropriately, so tell me what you think! **

** P.S. For those of you who watch the Cartoon Network show "Tower Prep", I just started a new story about that, entitled "The New Kid". **


	7. I Finally Get Picked for Something

**Disclaimer: I'm-a not-a Rick-a Rior-a-dan-a! …Italian Disclaimer FAIL. Hey, I tried. :-)**

First thing next morning, there was an emergency meeting. We all gathered at the auditorium and, eventually, Chiron strode to the center of the stage.

"Thank you for assembling today. We are gathered here today to assign a quest."

I could hear murmurs and chatter throughout the crowd. I guess this wasn't usually how "quests" were assigned.

"Late last night Rachel, our _wonderful_ oracle," Chiron paused. The crowd cheered and a redhead girl in a corner curtsied. "…received a prophecy. This usually happens after a camper is assigned a quest, but I guess this was too urgent to wait. Rachel, if you please—"Rachel walked to the center, cleared her throat, and began to recite:

_Child of Vulcan, reluctant yet keen,_

_ shall always keep sight of what can't be seen_

_ and travel south to untamed lands,_

_ lest the world should fall to sand._

The hordes of campers were silent for a moment. It didn't take long to figure out that Vulcan was the Roman name for Hephaestus, and all at once every single Hephaestus camper leaped up and swarmed the stage, everyone wanting to go out on a quest. I just slumped farther down in my seat. I never got picked for anything else, not dodge ball, not reciting the Pledge, not even answering a question! Why should I get picked now?

I got out my book on Greek Mythology and began to read. If I'm to spent my childhood here, I should do my research.

One, two, three, four, five minutes passed before I finally became aware that Grayson had been punching me for the past five minutes.

"What is it, Gra—"

My heart skipped a beat as I followed Grayson's gaze and saw what was happening. Chiron had just picked the person to go on the quest.

Me.

**Pretty short chapter, I know, but I needed that cliffhanger to build suspense, and I guess it came up too early. Oh well. Please spread the word! I have had 130 hits and 60 visitors (about) and I don't know wether that's good or bad. Review my stories and I will review yours. Seriously. That's my Golden Rule. (Unless it's super inappropriate.)**


	8. I Get My Butt Outta There

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan.**

I left the next day. I don't know how quests USUALLY start, but this was obviously not a normal time. A bunch of campers were staring as we piled into the van that I was actually going to drive. I had $100 and 100 drachmas (basically god-bucks) and I was set. Okay, so I wasn't actually driving it. So what? It was still cool.

I could see the bus shifting from a white rental bus with spray painted QWERTY on it and a school bus. There was colorful misty stuff surrounding it, and it was driving me crazy. Usually I can cope with my hallucinations, but…

"Hey, Grayson."

"Yea?"

"Never mind." Grayson wasn't the type of guy you could count on to give medical advice. So I turned toward the other kid in the van, the one Chiron had sent with us because of some '3 person jinx'. He had black hair, seaweed-green eyes, and he looked pretty confused about just being dumped here.

"Hey, uh…"

"Percy."

"Hey, Percy."

"Yea?"

"Let's say I was having these weird hallucinations that I couldn't shake off."

"Yea?"

"Like, for instance, this van keeps changing to a school bus and back again, and it has this colorful, misty stuff all over it. What should I do?"

That got Percy's attention. He sat bolt upright. "What colorful, misty stuff?"

"I don't know, but I'm always seeing things like that happening. I was thinking you could fill me in, you know if it was something that went along with the ADHD and dyslexia stuff and Chiron forgot to mention it."

"Nooo..." He murmured, and got out to talk to Chiron. They talked for a few minutes, and then Percy came back in to signal Argus to start up the van.

And we were off.

I can definitely see why campers prefer hitchhiking, as we only made it about half a mile before getting attacked by Death.


	9. A Hairdryer Saves My Life

**A/N: I will not be writing this story anymore. I have realized that since my interests can change VERY quickly, and will probably stick to writing oneshots and short stories. **

"Venti!" Percy unsheathed his mighty…pen…which, uh, HEROICALLY elongated into a sword. He swung furiously at the swirling mass of wind, but due to their being storm spirits were wind spirits, so physical attacks didn't make the cut.

The van lurched back and forth as the venti stormed it. _How am I going to get rid of them? _I didn't know how much longer the van would hold up. Then I had an idea. I tried to will the SuperAwesomeWatch to change. For a few seconds nothing happened, but then it vibrated and began to transform. Soon I was donning a spectacular arm-mounted…hairdryer. Click. SssswwwooOOOOOOO! Hot air blasted at the venti, breaking them up like TNT. But they soon began to reform and continued to strike the van.

"What do we do?" I practically screamed.

"I don't know!" was Grayson's response. Apparently Percy had the same idea I had at that moment.

"Grayson! Can you transport things? You know, _god of travel?_"

"Yea, if I try REALLY hard, sure, but whyyyoooooOOOOH YEA! GOING OUT!" He concentrated.

Percy yelled, "Over there!" and pointed to an alley. Soon we all blacked out.

We quickly woke up in the alley. It wasn't far from the venti, but far enough. We all let out a sigh of relief; we were safe.

For now. After they left, we started the van and set off into unknown terrors. Apparently our destination was South America, more specifically the Amazon. What sort of dangers we would encounter (for the skies were too dangerous) along the way, I couldn't tell. Neither did I have an inkling of a clue as to what the prophesy meant. But one thing was for sure:

It would be a while.

**A/N: Sorry for ending the story so early, but it was stressing me out. I change interests very quickly, and therefore will probably stick to writing oneshots. Oh, and if anyone wants to "adopt" the story (whatever that means), I am also considering that. Maybe. Oh, well. I'll just have to leave it up to you to imagine Gent's adventures. Max8080 out, PAECE!**


End file.
